Luigi:Time, Mind, and Misery
by Vampire Death Kiss
Summary: Luigi is tired of Mario always getting all the attention. So, when a mysterious wand is stolen from a small town, Luigi takes the chance to save the day!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story that I've posted on here, so be understanding if it has a few mistakes. Luigi and all other characters from the Mario series belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Luigi:Time,Mind,and Misery

Prologue

"So, this is where it is kept?" A teenage-looking, emo boy with long, very dark brown hair asked curiously. He, along with three others, was looking in the deepest part of a mysterious cave located in Pashom Para Town. A short, light blue clad man with a head adourned with long, dark brown dreadlocks and a slightly turned to the side and tipped light blue hat with an "F" on it happily exclaimed, "Yes, oh yes! This is where it's at! Now everyone will truly know the hip-hoppin' name of Fresco!"

"Hey, Flare helped too!" said a red flared-out haired, light orange skinned man with a shark-like smile.

"Don't forget the beautiful Kiara!" said a hot pink haired, purple faced, spike-shelled koopa girl with the flashy appearance of a circus performer and an exotic dancer.

"Hey, we all helped!" remarked the emo boy.

"Whatever Nate, who cares?! Let's just open this case!" yelled Fresco. The whole gang helped open the dull grey, extremely difficult to open case. Finally, they got the case open. "It's finally mine...err ours! The Treacherous Tanzinite Wand! Now we can get whateva we want!" exclaimed Fresco.

"Fun, torture, chaos!" exclaimed Flare.

"I can get me a sexy boyfriend!" exclaimed Kiara.

"Wait just one moment." replied Nate, the emo boy, "How exactly does this thing work?"

"Well, simple." answered Fresco, "This wand is capable of seeing the past and future, can wonder into others' minds and read their thoughts, can use peoples' fears against them, heck, there's probably otha things dat dis thing can do!"

"So, how exactly did you know about this wand?" questioned Kiara.

Fresco happily said, "An old legend that my mom and dad told me when I was a lil' boy."

"Ooh, what was the legend about?" Flare asked with a spark of curiousity.

"Well, maybe I'll tell y'all when we go back to our secret headquarters," Fresco said.

"Yeah, I'd love to get out of this dark cave," remarked Nate.

"Well then, let's get outta dis place," Fresco said. The gang of four exited the cave and headed for their headquarters. Little did they know that the entire time they were in the cave, they were being watched from the shadows. After the gang left the cave, a purple-skinned woman dressed in black arose from her hiding place in the shadows.

"So, they have acquired the Treacherous Tanzanite Wand," she mused, "This is perfect. All according to my plan. Soon, I will possess that wand and use it with the rest of my gloriously evil plan. Muh huh huh!" The purple woman disappeared into the shadows again and got out of the cave.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Now Luigi appears in the story. Once again, Luigi and other characters in the Mario series belong to Nintendo, not me.**

* * *

Luigi: Time, Mind, and Misery

Chapter 1

Luigi awoke from a deep sleep. He had just had a nightmare about Bowser kidnapping Princess Peach and Mario. That left Luigi to save the day. The problem was, Luigi wasn't used to being the hero, so when it was time for the faceoff against Bowser, Luigi was so caught up in nervousness and fear that he didn't pay attention when, suddenly, Bowser slammed into Luigi while in his shell and knocked Luigi straight into the lava. Luigi's flesh and bones sizzled and melted until there was nothing left of him. Bowser ended up winning; he decapitated Mario, forced Princess Peach to marry him, and ended up taking over the world.

Luigi was relieved that everything that happened was just a dream. He got up out of bed, stretched, and went into the kitchen for a scrumptous piece of Shroom cake and a can of Shroom Shake. Just as Luigi was snacking on his yummy cake, Mario woke up. Mario saw Luigi with his snack and took a deep breath. " Luigi, what are you-a doing snacking on-a some of our cake at 12 in the afternoon, on the weekend?" Mario asked sleepily.

" Um, I just had a really bad dream," Luigi replied. Mario climbed down from his top bunk and walked over to sit across from Luigi at the table.

" Would you like to-a tell your big brotha what-a your dream was about?" Mario asked with a curious tone.

" Uh, sure," Luigi agreed. So Luigi told Mario the whole story of what happened in his awful nightmare. Mario's face showed signs of amusement.

" So, that was-a what happened in your dream?" Mario replied with a smirk.

" Uh... yeah," Luigi answered, wishing he had'nt told Mario about his dream. There was silence for a moment, then Mario burst into fits of laughter. Luigi looked at Mario angrily, wishing that Mario would stop laughing at him, but it wasn't until a few minutes later before Mario's laughing stopped completely.

Mario then replied to Luigi in a arrogant tone. " And you wonder why I leave you at home when I'm on-a my adventures?!" He chuckled when saying that and then added, " You really should listen and pay attention to your dreams." Sneering, Mario got up and walked off.

Luigi sighed and laid his haed on the table. He was sick and tired of Mario being the superstar. It was always Mario this and Mario that. Why couldn't Luigi be the star and have the chance to save the world from evil without his brother always there helping him and getting most of the credit?

Luigi sat there silently for a bit when suddenly, the phone rang. Mario, from the bathroom, yelled to Luigi, " Would-a you get that Luigi? I'm a bit-a busy!" Luigi rolled his eyes and heavily sighed, then dragged over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone.

" Is this the world famous Mario?" questioned the voice on the other end of the phone.

" No, this is his younger brother, Luigi. Mario can't get to the phone right now, may I take a message?"

" Why yes. This is the mayor of Pashom Para Town and my small town is in a tremendous crisis. Our most valued treasure, the legendary Treacherous Tanzinite Wand, has been stolen from its resting place in Valance Cave. This wand has mysterious, magical powers and if fallen into the wrong hands, the fate of the world could be at stake. We need your brother's help to reclaim our prized treasure from the crook or crooks that took it."

" Well..." Luigi said, then hesitated for a moment. This could be his chance to enjoy the limelight, for him to be the star, not his arrogant older brother. " my brother's on vacation at Isle Delfino and he won't be back for another week. He left me behind to watch over our home, but I'm very bored here, and I have nothing better to do. I could help you out, if you'll let me. I'm just as strong as my bro."

The mayor was silent for a moment, but then replied, " That will be fine, but please be here at the town hall as soon as possible. I'll meet you there."

" I'm heading for that way right now. See you there. Bye-bye!" Luigi then hung up.

Mario just then came out of the bathroom, and he asked, " Who called?"

Luigi thought for a second, then replied, " Daisy called to invite me over to her house to hang out. I have to leave right now, but I'll be back no later than tonight. See ya later."

" Okay, I'll just-a stay home and watch-a TV," Mario said with a yawn. " See you when you get back."

" Okie-dokie. Bye-bye!" Luigi said before going out the door to Pashom Para Town. As he walked away from his house, he thought to himself, _I'm stealing the spotlight from my bro, and he doesn't have a clue!_


End file.
